1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a complete set of smart wine brewery equipment, in particular for making wine and pure water by DIY process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most cases, the wine brewery requires large-scaled equipment and a great stock of raw materials, such as rice and fruit, and the selling price is monopolized. The drinkers have no way to pick the taste and the alcohol grade they prefer. The consumers are not permitted to bargain the selling price the seller sets for. Moreover, there are illegal vendors who are selling moonshined wines or methyl alcohol extremely hazardous to the health of drinkers. The drinkers have to give a second thought before drinking the wine.
Furthermore, it happens more than often in the house that the fruit bought for festivals or in a certain season cannot be consumed, so there are many leftovers, which become spoilt after a few days. These fruit leftovers are good raw materials for brewing wine if there is smart brewery equipment available in the home.
How to design small-scaled smart brewery equipment, simply operated in the house to convert the excessive fruit into a homemade wine is a major concern of the industry.
The inventor has been working hard for years on the study of simplified brewery equipment and finally come up with the brewery equipment provided in the invention.
The main object of the invention is to provide smart brewery equipment portable for use indoors and outdoors.
Another object of the invention is to provide smart brewery equipment for brewing the homemade wine with the taste and the alcohol grade the drinker likes best.
Another object of the invention is to provide smart brewery equipment with a distiller for indoor and outdoor operation.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the smart brewery equipment mainly comprises a frame, and at least a storage barrel, a ferment tun and a distilling barrel, where the ferment tun contains a filter and a press apparatus with a top lid to cover the ferment tun. The distilling barrel contains hollow space within the center and a press apparatus linked with a top lid to cover the distilling barrel. The top lid provides space for installing cooling piping, which is employed to drain off the wine for immediate drinking.